


Alcohol and Confessions

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Advice leads to more, Drinking, M/M, Set Post Tox2, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Alvin has to bring a passed out drunk Jude home from the bar, he has no idea what troubles drove his friend to drink in the first place.
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Alcohol and Confessions

Just as Alvin was thinking that his day could not get any worse, it did.

"Hey, did you hear? The Spyrite research is in the toilet!" 

He perked up, observing the two young men, but not butting into their conversation.

"I heard that they had made the big breakthrough?"

"I heard that too, but I just saw the young Dr. Mathis wasted at the bar, so something must have gone wrong."

"What? Which bar was this?" Alvin flashed his best smile at them.

"Why do you care?"

"It just so happens that Jude is a close personal friend of mine; I want to make sure he gets home safely."

"Oh, I see. It's the Blood Moon, just down there."

Alvin knew that bar well, and so he thanked the men and took off at a fast walk.

_ "Is it Milla?! Or did something happen to Jude personally? I know he's finally been dating, but none of the girls have lasted more than a few weeks with him. Maybe he finally found one he could love; maybe not as much as the kid loves Milla, but still love; and she dumped him? I just cannot believe that the Spyrite research is behind this!" _

His steps slowed to a stop as he pushed the door open and scanned the room.

"Ruby isn't working today." The barkeep barely even glanced over at him.

"I heard a friend of mine, Dr. Jude Mathis, was drinking here and…" 

"Back table, to the right."

"Thank you." Alvin walked away, and found Jude at the table sure enough, all but passed out.

"Alllviiiin?" He slurred out, stretching the name.

"Easy kid, you've had enough. Time to get you home." He turned away, back towards the barkeep. "What does he owe?"

"2000 gald; he paid the rest earlier."

Alvin laid the money on the counter; what Jude owed plus a healthy tip; and went back to Jude, who had finally passed out, so he lifted him up and carried him out of the bar.

Jude's Trigelph apartment was only three blocks away, so he carried the boy there, ignoring the way he was pressed against Jude as he input the security code and let himself in.

Putting Jude to bed, Alvin stripped down to his shirtsleeves and boxers, praying that Jude wouldn't mind him sleeping on the couch.

Jude's state worried him more than he wanted to admit; for one thing, the kid never drank! He tried it once with Alvin and decided he did not like the way the alcohol tasted; or the way it made him feel. So what could have happened to override that?

Why was Jude so drunk he passed out?

His worry mixed with a need to know and he knew he couldn't leave Jude alone in this state; he would never forgive himself if he left and something bad happened.

"Alvin?" The soft cry roused him from a fitful slumber several hours later; dawn was just gracing the horizon.

"I'm here; you feeling okay?" He gave Jude two pills and a large glass of water. The pills were a mild pain reliever that was mostly a placebo; the water was the real medicine.

"Thanks." He drank the whole thing, and Alvin got the impression that Jude knew full well that hangovers were 99% dehydration.

"What happened? I thought you didn't like alcohol?"

"I think something's wrong with me."

"Huh?" That was the last thing Alvin was expecting.

"You remember Rochelle?" Alvin nodded; a pretty redhead from Elympios, Rochelle had been the one Jude had dated the longest. 

"What about her?"

"We broke up because I couldn't. I couldn't... with any of the girls I've dated since her either."

"You… couldn't?" Alvin frowned in confusion. "Couldn't what?"

"Get hard enough for sex."

Alvin's eyes widened; this was the last thing he was expecting.

"Oh… sorry. You probably don't want to hear that from another guy." Jude pinked.

"No, you surprised me but it's okay. Sounds like you need to talk and I can probably help."

"Thanks." Jude drank more water, then stood up. "Can you get a pot of coffee going? I need to use the toilet."

"Sure." He watched Jude close the bathroom door behind him, a suspicion he'd discarded when he saw Jude fawn over Milla blooming once more in his mind.

He got the coffee going on autopilot, as he replayed Jude confessing that "he couldn't."

"Thanks." Jude's color was coming back, and he perked as he smelled the coffee.

"Not that I really want to know, but did you try anything to… resolve this issue?"

"Of course. We tried making out more, experimenting with foreplay; I got hard no problem when she went down on me, so I know the cause isn't physical. We even tried tie-up sex. It was better when it was me being tied up, and we came the closest too… but something was still… wrong, or missing, I'm not sure which. That was when we decided to end it, and trying with other girls didn't work either."

Alvin nodded. "I might be wrong here, but have you tried being with a man?"

Jude froze, his eyes widening, and he looked at Alvin, finally noting how little the man was wearing as his eyes traced down his body.

"Can the answer really be that simple?" Jude looked away again.

"I dunno; you tell me."

Jude looked away at last, pouring a cup of coffee and adding cream and sugar before taking a sip.

"Hey, with Milla, was it ever sexual?"

"No." Jude shook his head. "If she had wanted that, I probably would have been okay, but sex was never something I wanted to have with her. I do love her, but not like that."

"I see." Alvin poured his own cup, and drank it black. "Maybe you should talk to Ludger; he likes men."

"He's seeing Balan. If you're right, talking won't…" He broke off.

"Balan is what?!"

"You didn't know?"

"No, Balan hasn't said a word to me." Alvin sighed, and rinsed his now empty cup.

The biggest surprise had not come when Elle was revealed to be Ludger's child from another dimension; but when he confessed that unlike Victor, he didn't like women so Elle would never be born in the Prime Dimension. Saving her life was the only way for her to live.

"Hey, am I your type?" Alvin moved closer to Jude.

"You like women." Jude's deepening blush was all the answer Alvin needed.

"Normally, yes." Alvin adjusted himself, knowing full well that Jude was watching. "But once or twice a guy has caught my eye as well. You're one of those guys. It ain't love, but I can help you if you need something more hands on."

"Undress?" Jude looked away shyly.

"Of course." He unbuttoned his shirt, and let it fall to the floor before pushing down his boxers, and stepping out of them. 

“Oh…”

“You reacting?” With his sleep mussed hair, wide eyes, parted lips, and red cheeks, Jude looked more turned on than Alvin was used to seeing in his partners. Usually he either scored a girl who just wanted some action and then was gone like a ghost in the night, or they connected on a mental level, but there was no chemistry.

With Jude, he was starting to wonder if he had finally scored the first keeper; the first one with both a mental connection and chemistry; since Presa.

“Yeah.” Jude nodded, and it took Alvin a long second to remember the question.

“Can I touch you?”

“Go ahead. But I’ve never…”

“I know.” Alvin pulled Jude into his arms, and found that the boy fit perfectly…

No, Jude might be tiny, but he was now eighteen, so he was a man now, not a kid.

“You’re not a kid anymore, are you?” Alvin’s voice was soft as his hands ran up Jude’s sides, under the shirt Jude had been wearing underneath his button up and jacket, which Alvin had innocently stripped him down to the night before; then down to cup a firm ass through his briefs.

“I haven’t been a kid in a long time. Oh, in body I might still be young, but in experience…” His eyes were distant.

“I know.” Cupping Jude’s face in his hands, he kissed him softly.

Jude melted into the kiss, and when they pressed together he could feel that Jude was fully erect. “Hey, I think we’ve already answered the question; you like men, not women.”

Jude shook his head almost frantically. “NO! Don’t stop, not now!”

“Okay. But from this point on, it's real, you understand? It’s no longer about discovery, but about… us.”

“It was never about anything else.” Jude kissed him again, breaking away only long enough for his shirt to be removed.

Alvin stood, gasping as Jude’s legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed, and removing his briefs. “Hey, Jude? Before we go any further, do you want anything… in back?”

Jude shook his head no. “Maybe next time, but…”

“That’s fine.” Alvin lay down on top of Jude, using some lube stolen from Jude’s bedside table as he began to thrust against the boy.

He had done this once before; when he was younger than Jude; when he first learned that he liked men as well, although he was the bottom then. And he hadn’t wanted any ass play either. Not then, and not now. Probably not ever.

Jude pulled him down and kissed him deeply as they came together, making a mess on their stomachs. “I’m sorry!” Jude tried to sit up.

“No, stay there.” Alvin got up, and went to get a damp cloth, cleaning them both up, then spooning around Jude as the sun rose over the buildings, but they were already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my profile for information on how to support me as a writer.
> 
> Also, I'm undecided if I should leave this as a one shot or continue it, so if you want a second part, please comment!


End file.
